Shes Gone
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Isabella is in a terrible accident, and Phineas is heart broken over it. "you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember..."


Ferb smiled down at his daughter as she stared up at him in silence. After quite some time she finally spoke  
>"What time is it?" she yawned, stretching her arms over her head as she sat up. Ferb shifted his position sitting on the bed beside her and forced a smile.<br>"its 7"  
>Sonny, always being able to tell when something was wrong with her father, or her mother, frowned, leaning towards him.<br>"Is something wrong with mom?" she asked worriedly  
>Tear filled Ferbs eyes and he hurriedly looked away and brushed away his tears.<br>"not exactly"  
>"Daddy what's wrong?" Sonny asked, pushing off her blankets and crawling over to her father.<br>Ferb opened his arms and the sixteen year old girl immediately snuggled into his arms.  
>"Your Aunt Isabella was in an accident..." he paused "they say she isn't going to make it"<br>Tears filled Sonny's eyes  
>"where's mom?"<br>"at the hospital with Izzie"  
>"and the others?"<br>"in the car waiting for us"  
>She immediately jumped up and pushed her father out of the room. She didnt change out of her baggy Cars pajamas, just pushed him into the passenger seat and climbed behind the wheel. Hurriedly checking her mirrors she pulled out and sped to the hospital. Before she had stopped the car she was already jumping out and running in. Phineas was waiting in the lobby for them, tears streaking down his cheeks. As soon as his daughter ran in he broke, a sob escaping him as he opened his arms and she threw herself into them.<br>The others ran in and Sonny released her mother () so that Ferb could comfort him.  
>After a few minutes he moved away from Ferb and lead them down the halls to Isabella's room. Sonny went in first.<br>"Hi Auntie I-Isabella" she rasped, her voice cracking  
>"Hi sweetie" Isabella greeted<br>Sonny gulped. Her Aunts voice was normally loud, confident, proud and cheerful. Now it just sounded weak and exhausted.  
>"how are you feeling?"<br>Isabella laughed weakly  
>"never better" she lied<p>

After everyone had had a chance to visit and tell her how much they love her, Phineas went back in and the rest of them went to the waiting room.  
>"Hey Izzie" he greeted as he trudged back in<br>She smiled softly  
>"cheer up Phin" she whispered, grabbing his hand as he took a seat beside her bed.<br>He snorted, shooting a glare at her  
>"would you be cheering up if I was on my deathbed?"<br>She glared at him, then sighed, looking away  
>"I'm sorry"<br>"for what?"  
>"for leaving..."<br>He snorted once again  
>"Isabella, that accident wasn't your fault. The drunk driver hit you, remember?"<br>She sighed  
>"I know" she paused "but I'm your best friend. I promised to always be there for you, and Now I'm not going to be" Phineas squeezed her hand<br>"Its not your fault. I'm not mad at you" he promised "I just don't want to loose you..." he trailed off briefly "you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, Izzie" he paused again "It was always Isabella and Phineas. And then when Ferb came it was Isabella, Phineas and Ferb. But it was always me and you"  
>"I know. And I'm sorry Phineas. I wish it didn't have to be this way-" she stopped speaking, a look of worry and confusion filling her eyes.<br>"Izzie?" Phineas asked worriedly  
>"Phineas I can't breathe" The heart monitor and respiratory monitor began beeping loudly, and seconds later a bunch of doctors raced in.<br>One of them grabbed Phineas around the waist to pull him out of the room and the redhead struggled furiously.  
>"No!" he yelled "Isabella! Isabella answer me!" He yanked himself away from the doctors and raced across the room only for someone to scream<br>"we're loosing her!"  
>"Isabella!" he yelped, grabbing her hand<br>Her eyes slowly began drifting shut, the light in them fading.  
>"Isabella! Isabella no! Stay with us!" Tears were streaming down Phineas' cheeks "Isabella!"<br>"I'm sorry Phineas" she whispered before her eyes closed and her hand went limp in his  
>Phineas couldn't move. His heart stopped. He barely noticed when a doctor dragged him out of the room and towards the waiting room.<br>As soon as Ferb saw Phineas he knew the worst had happened. He was on his feet in a second and raced over, taking him from the doctor.  
>"shes gone" Phineas sobbed into Ferb's chest "my best friend is gone"<br>Ferb was silent, pulling Phineas closer as his own tears slipped down his cheeks.


End file.
